Something to Believe In
by Holly's Mean Reds
Summary: Damon and Bonnie sit and talk at the Mystic Grill. 1x20. AU. Oneshot.


**Summary: Damon and Bonnie talk at the Mystic Grill. 1x20 AU**

**Author's Note: So, I'm sick. Therefore, I'm bored. The Vampire Diaries is on tomorrow, so I'm have NOTHING to do. I decided to write a little something. In my mind, this takes place in Blood Brothers. Let's pretend that after Damon told Stefan why he hated him, he went to the Grill. And then that means there are several hours between that and when Isobel showed up. So, this takes place before Isobel even shows up. Oh! And I added that thing about the pickles because in Bloodlines, Damon said to Elena, "You don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?" So, I used that to my Bamon-loving advantage. The title is from the Aqualung song of the same name.**

**EDIT: I uploaded this, but then realized some mistakes. I deleted it, and now I'm uploading it again. Sorry for any confusion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I'd have a lot more money if I did.**

* * *

When he first saw her sitting, alone, at the bar of the Mystic Grill, he couldn't resist approaching her.

She almost left when he sat next to her.

But, she realized it didn't really matter to him whether or not she left, so she stayed right where she was.

There was no reason to waste the meal she just ordered.

When she turned toward her plate and began to eat her burger, he reached over and stole a fry.

Bonnie resisted the urge to slap away his hand.

He smirked as he chewed.

He signaled for the bartender to bring him over some whiskey, and the bartender complied.

She put down the food and frowned.

"What?" He asked.

"I asked for extra pickles, and they didn't put them on."

She could almost feel his body moving as he chuckled.

"What?" She asked, agitated.

"It's nice to see that someone besides myself likes pickles."

"Elena hates pickles." Bonnie said.

"I know."

They fell into a comfortable silence, her eating and him occasionally sneaking fries from her.

"So, I hear you've been avoiding my brother." Damon started.

Bonnie sighed.

"I just… It hurts."

He didn't need to ask what.

"Well, why aren't you doing some witchy thing to me, then? If you're avoiding Stefan, God knows what you're going to do to me."

"It wouldn't matter. Any resistance is futile." She said.

"Jesus. I didn't take you for one to give up so easily."

"People change. I've changed."

"Yeah."

He sounded sad.

Suddenly, he reached over and caught a lock of her hair between his fingers.

"Your hair's different. I like it."

Bonnie slightly laughed.

"Way to change the subject."

"I have tact." He stated.

She nodded her head.

"I'm sure you do."

Another tumbler of whiskey was brought to him.

He tried to say something else, but Bonnie couldn't focus on it.

She remembered who she was talking to.

Damon Salvatore.

The guy she _hated._

She got out of the chair and grabbed her coat.

"I have to go." She said.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I don't know what I'm doing. Here. With you."

She couldn't stop talking.

"I need to go home."

She reached for her purse, but his hand lightly grabbed her arm.

"Come on. Stay." Damon said.

Bonnie hesitated.

"I won't even tell anyone about how you're not trying to kill me." He offered.

She smiled, removed her coat, and sat back down.

Had know idea why she listened to him.

"Why do you even want me to stay?" Bonnie asked.

Damon shrugged.

"I don't know. You're good company."

She propped her elbow up on the bar and rests her head on her hand.

"You're drunk." She states.

"Not really."

**DS&BB&DS&BB&DS&BB&DS&BB&DS&BB&DS&BB&DS&BB&DS&BB&DS&BB&DS&BB&DS&BB&DS&BB&DS&BB&DS&BB&DS&BB&DS&BB**

Bonnie hates Damon.

At least, she tries to hate him.

It's so easy to hate Stefan, because he'll _actually_ feel bad.

But, Damon just doesn't care, so he doesn't feel any guilt.

They've been sitting there, talking, for a good two hours, and she still can't get over the way he is.

Bonnie wishes she could feel as carefree as he does.

She tells him.

He just laughs.

"Who says I'm carefree?" He asks.

Bonnie's confused.

"Why else would you act the way you do?"

"Maybe it's easier to forget and feel nothing than to remember and feel everything."

And, suddenly, she understands.

She knew he was there, with her, because they both felt this pain inside of them.

It hurt, losing someone you loved.

And, in his case, it even hurt if they didn't love you back.

Bonnie gets why he is the way he is.

Damon's scared to be anything other than a heartless, cold killer.

He's a frightened, homicidal vampire.

She's a terrified, powerful witch.

They're just scratching around for something to believe in.

* * *

**It was pretty short, but I was bored and felt like writing.**

**Please review!**


End file.
